Contos da era Meiji
by Utsugi
Summary: Capitulos individuais com contos de samurai X.
1. Megumi

- Vamos logo Yahiko se ficar ai nos te deixamos! – gritou Kaoru com impaciência.

Yahiko apareceu dois minutos depois, correndo apressado e com sua espada de bambu nas costas. Ao velo Kaoru suspirou e disse irritada.

- Estamos indo para um _festival_ Yahiko! Não para uma batalha, deixe sua espada no dojo.

Ele a ignorou, mas logo os dois voltaram a discutir. Eles _sempre_ discutiam. Megumi se perguntava como eles poderiam se dar tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela era uma noite especial, iriam para o festival das cerejeiras. Todos haviam se reunido. O grupo era composto por ela, Kaoru, Kenshin e Yahiko. Sanosuke havia preferido sair para beber sozinho, ele não gostava festivais ao menos se servissem comida de graça, o que não era o caso desse.

Kenshin e Yahiko vestiam as roupas de sempre. Kaoru usava um kimono branco com um obi azul escuro e prendia os cabelos como sempre fazia em rabo de cavalo. Megumi estava com seu melhor Kimono, lilás bem claro com desenhos de flores brancas, o obi também era branco e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

- Por sua causa vamos chegar atrasados Yahiko – resmungou Kaoru – nos devíamos mesmo ter deixado você em casa. Quem manda ficar dormindo?

Correspondendo ao amor mutuo que sentiam um pelo outro Yahiko respondeu com a mesma gentileza.

- Eu dormi porque estava cansado de treinar o dia todo – sorriu para ela com malicia e completou – não sou como certas pessoas que se dizem mestras de um dojo, mas ficam o dia todo sem fazer nada alem de ficar pensando no Kenshin...

Kenshin olhou para ela com surpresa e um ar de ingenuidade (que Megumi achava muito fofo), mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta Kaoru partiu para cima de Yahiko e os dois começaram a se matar ali mesmo.

Megumi aproveitou a situação e puxou Kenshin andando na frente do grupo com ele. Se recostou em seu ombro abraçando-o pelo braço.

- Então, esta uma linda noite não é Kenshin-kun? – ela se recostou ainda mais.

Ele sorriu evasivo tentando se fazer de desentendido, coçou a cabeça e respondeu de forma vaga.

- É... linda noite, Megumi-san.

- Podemos deixar aqueles dois para trás e aproveitar o festival sozinhos... o que acha? – ela se empinou ainda mais.

- Ah olha só Tsubame-chan e Tae-san estão aqui! – disse ele de forma evasiva se desgrudando dela e indo cumprimentar as duas.

Yahiko esquecera a briga completamente quando ouvira o nome de Tsubame e foi sorrindo como um bobo (mais ainda do que Kenshin) falar com ela.

As duas também estavam arrumadas para o festival. Tae usava um kimono amarelo claro e Tsubami vestia um vermelho, os cabelos curtos estavam presos com alguns hashis. Ela ficou vermelha e olhou para baixo quando Yahiko disse que estava linda.

_Jovens..._ ela tinha inveja daqueles dois, gostavam um do outro mesmo que não tivessem uma idéia concreta do que sentiam. _Eu por outro lado amo um homem que nuca terei_ pensou dando um breve e triste olhar para Kenshin que conversava com Tae.

As vezes ela se sentia uma mulher patética amando alguém que ela sabia jamais ter. Kenshin havia escolhido Kaoru, e querendo ou não Megumi teria que aceitar aquilo e seguir em frente.

O grupo caminhou junto conversando de forma despreocupada. Logo chegaram ao festival, a praça da cidade estava linda. Com luzes em todo o lugar, haviam tendas vendendo yakisoba, sushis e outras especiarias. Kaoru se aproximou de Kenshin e logo os dois se afastaram como dois pombos apaixonados para verem a lua e ficarem a sos. Yahiko não perdeu tempo, meio falando, meio gaguejando ele convidou Tsubami para irem ate uma tenda que servia yakisoba e ela tímida aceitou. Como esperado Megumi e Tae ficaram sós, e o sentimento de que estavam largadas era frustrante e mutuo.

- Ficamos só nos duas... como esperado – suspirou Tae – sem ofensas Megumi-san, mas eu preferia um lindo e galante homem como companhia...

- Tem muitos homens aqui Tae com certeza algum vai querer sair conosco!

As duas riram juntas ate que o riso se tornou um fraco e deprimente. Elas se recostaram uma nas costas da outra percebendo o qual frustrante era sua situação. _Corremos atrás de qualquer um que aparece, chegamos a esse ponto?_

- Quer dar uma volta por ai...? - perguntou Tae com um riso deprimido – podemos sumir e dizer que estavam com algum homem...

- Ok...

Elas andaram juntas, dando uma olhada pelas barracas, haviam muitas coisas interessantes. Megumi não soube se foi o clima do festival, ou a irônica situação que as duas se encontravam, mas acabaram se divertindo juntas. Compraram alguns bolinhos de arroz e se sentaram juntas em um banco de madeira, comendo-os devagar e observando o movimento, com as pessoas indo de um lado para o outro (a maioria estavam em casais, mas as duas começaram rir da própria desgraça e não se importaram mais com o fato de estarem largadas).

- Então Megumi-san... qual seu tipo de homem? – perguntou Tae enquanto comia um bolinho de arroz – eu sei que gosta do Kenshin, mas tente ver outras possibilidades afinal a Kaoru já fisgou ele. É caso perdido.

Ela ficou pensativa, não sabia ao certo qual era o seu tipo, gostava de Kenshin por sua força e determinação e seu desejo de reparar os erros e de mudar.

- Sanosuke-san? – sugeriu Tae – o que acha dele?

Megumi gargalhou alto. _Ele poderia ser o ultimo homem de todo o Japão e mesmo assim eu não ficaria com ele_.

- Sano é uma boa pessoa, mas é um vagabundo, vive por ai pensando em beber e bater nas pessoas. Não gosto de homens brutos.

- Verdade – concordou Tae com um riso – e sem falar que ele esta _sempre_ sem dinheiro e quer viver as custas da gente!

Elas ficaram em silencio. Megumi comeu outro bolinho pensando que o assunto já tinha morrido, mas Tae voltou a insistir.

- E aquele seu amigo, Aoshi? Ele é bem bonito se quer saber minha opinião. Se ele me desse uma chance...

Aquilo sim era algo engraçado de se pensar. Aoshi era sim bonito e atraente isso ela não tinha como negar. Mas a idéia de vê-lo apaixonado por uma garota era tão plausível quanto se Sanosuke resolvesse largar as brigas e virar monge.

- Esqueça Tae – disse fazendo um movimento com a mão – Aoshi não é do tipo que se apaixona. Todos sabem disse menos a pobre da Missao que continua a sonhar com ele – _pensando bem a situação dela é pior que a minha_ Megumi se contentou por saber que não estava tão mal assim no final das contas.

Elas ouviram uma explosão e então perceberam que a chuva de fogos de artifício havia começado. Sentadas juntas observaram o espetáculo, sonhando com algum homem que poderia aparecer em suas vidas.

Para Megumi aquela fora uma das melhores chuvas de fogos que presenciara. Ela se recordaria do momento mesmo anos depois.


	2. Yahiko

- Você esta melhorando Yahiko – Kaoru sorriu baixando a espada e encerrando o treino – ainda estou impressionada com você por ter conseguido derrotar um Juppongatana. É com certeza o menino de doze anos mais forte de todo o Japão.

Ele concordou com um aceno breve com a cabeça. Estavam no dojo treinando a mais de duas horas, suados e exaustos. A batalha em Kyoto envolvendo Shishio e o Juppongatana já havia terminado a dois messes e um clima de paz e tranqüilidade pairava por todo o ambiente. _Não posso me deixar levar por essa tranqüilidade, cedo ou tarde novos inimigos aparecerão e eu preciso estar preparado_.

Yahiko sempre se sentia deixado de lado e isso o magoava ate mais do que uma derrota. Kenshin e Sanosuke saiam para as batalhas perigosas enquanto ele só porque era uma criança ficava de fora de tudo.

- Bem, eu vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco agora – disse ela enxugando o suor da testa com uma toalha.

Dito isso Kaoru se foi. Yahiko olhou para sua espada de bambu, _não estou forte o bastante_ era o mais fraco do grupo e aquilo o revoltava, estava cansado de todos dizerem que ele deveria ser paciente que ainda era um menino e que aquelas lutas não eram para ele, não _ainda_.

Saiu do dojo Kmiya Kashin emburrado e pensativo. Andou pelas ruas de Toquio sem um destino certo, apenas vagava tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

- Yahiko-san... Yahiko-san! – ele demorou um pouco para perceber que o chamavam, quando se virou viu Tsubami que corria apressada ate ele. A garota parou ofegante em sua frente, precisando de alguns segundos para respirar e se recompor.

- Eu estava te chamando mas você não ouvia – ela sorriu daquele jeito meigo o que o fez ficar vermelho e desviar o olhar – para onde você esta indo?

Yahiko se atrapalhou com as palavras, não tinha uma resposta certa e a presença dela sempre o deixava nervoso. Tsubami era uma jovem de quatorze anos com cabelos castanhos curtos. Era sempre gentil e bondosa. Vestia um lindo kimono amarelo claro com detalhes em azul anil, a faixa do kimono também era azul.

Yahiko sempre gostara dela, mas nunca tivera coragem de admitir. Tinha medo que ela o rejeitasse, ou pior, que sua declaração acabasse com a amizade entre os dois. Por isso ele preferia o silencio _ótimo Yahiko você encara um Juppongatana sem hesitação, mas tem medo de dizer algumas palavras para uma menina!_

- Não vou a lugar nenhum... – ainda estava vermelho e desviava o olhar – só estava tentando espairecer um pouco.

Ela se aproximou mais um passo, juntando as mãos e sorrindo tímida.

- Então poderia vir comigo? Eu quero colher umas flores, mas fico insegura indo sozinha – o sorriso era tão lindo que Yahiko a ficou admirando como um idiota apaixonado – ter uma companhia é sempre melhor.

- É... pode ser... – respondeu corado, se esforçando ao máximo para não demonstrar isso. Para sua sorte Tsubami era muito ingênua e nada notou.

Eles caminharam juntos pela estrada que levava ate a montanha aonde ela costumava colher flores, era primavera e aquela era a melhor época para isso.

Enquanto caminhavam ela falava sobre o trabalho no pequeno restaurante aonde trabalhava. Contava algumas historias divertidas, sempre rindo muito. Yahiko sorria, não pelas historias, mas por estar ali com ela. Quase não falava. Preferia ficar ali em silencio apenas escutando a voz da amiga.

- E você Yahiko? Como estão os treinos com a Kaoru-san? – ela se ajoelhou em frente a um lindo campo de flores e começou a colhe-las alegremente cantarolando uma musica baixinho.

- Bem... treinamos duas horas diárias – ele sorriu de leve – mas eu não estou satisfeito com isso. Não ficarei ate que fique tão forte quanto o Kenshin e o Sano! Todos eles me tratam como criança... – não que isso fosse mentira mas...

Ela riu e se levantou com uma sexta repleta de lindas flores nas mãos. Aquele momento parecia mágico. O cheiro das flores, o kimono que parecia um raio de sol a vesti-la... e o sorriso... aquele sorriso mágico.

- Para mim você já é incrível Yahiko-san – Tsubami se aproximou e beijou-lhe na bochecha muito amorosa. O beijo era morno e reconfortante, como uma brisa de verão. Todo o corpo dele estremeceu e ele ficou sem saber como reagir – quando estou com você me sinto segura eu... – ela ficou mais e mais tímida. Desviou o olhar sem graça.

- Você o que Tsubami-chan?! – perguntou se aproximando um passo. Estava nervoso, era como se sua vida toda dependesse daquele momento – fale por favor!

Ela recuou ainda mais vermelha.

- E-eu... preciso ir Yahiko-san! – se virou e saiu correndo.

Yahiko segurou sua mão com firmeza para que ela não fugisse, quando o fez ela se virou e o encarou espantada e ainda mais vermelha, parecia esperar que ele disse-se ou fizesse algo, mas ele mesmo não sabia o que fazer, agira por impulso apenas.

- Y...Yahiko-san... – ela tremia, e Yahiko percebeu que estava tão nervosa e assustada quanto ele. Tentou pensar no que fazer ou dizer, deveria se declarar, dizer algumas palavras bonitos, assumir uma postura seria de um homem, mas não conseguia pensar em nada disso... então ele não pensou em nada, apenas agiu.

Puxou-a com firmeza abraçando-a e enquanto ainda tinha coragem a beijou nos lábios. Era um beijo maravilhoso e ele sentiu um contentamento e uma felicidade que jamais imaginara poder sentir. Ela tinha um cheiro de rosas, os lábios eram úmidos, perfeitos. No começo sentiu que ela não reagia ao beijo, estava espantada demais e ele pensou que ela iria afastá-lo, aos poucos porem ela começou a ceder, retribuiu o abraço timidamente, e fechando os olhos retribuiu o beijo também.

Yahiko não soube dizer por quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, se foi um minuto ou uma hora. O momento fora tão mágico que parecia não ser real, um sonho e nada mais.

Uma coisa ele sabia porem, que quando caminharam juntos fazendo o caminho de volta eles estavam de mãos dadas, e sorriam.

No dia seguinte eles saíram juntos novamente, e foi assim todos os dias que vieram. No final da semana os dois já estavam namorando.


	3. Kamatari

O sake a deixava um pouco tonta, mas quanto mais bebia, mais animada ficava. Era noite e Kamatari estava em uma taverna humilde no meio da estrada. Já fazia tempo desde que não era chamada para nenhuma missão e aquela monotonia estava deixando-a entediada. _Shishio-sama poderia me chamar logo... talvez pudéssemos beber juntos!_ a idéia a deixava nas nuvens. Naquele momento porem a puxa-saco, megera e sem estilo da Yumi deveria estar bebendo com ele agora. Kamatari não entendia o que ele via naquela bruxa...

Para aliviar a frustração bebeu o resto do sake em um gole só. Kamatari era bonita, _bem_ bonita. A maioria das pessoas a confundia com uma linda mulher, com sua pele delicada, voz afeminada, jeito charmoso e animado, mas na verdade era um homem (coisa a qual ela culpava diariamente Buda por tela feito nascer assim). Os cabelos pretos eram lisos e puxados para os lados formando duas mechas pontudas nas laterais.

- Ahhh Shishio-sama... como você pode se interessar por aquela velha da Yumi-san? – disse com um longo suspiro.

- Não fale assim Kamatari-san. Yumi-sama ficaria muito magoada se ouvisse isso.

Aquela voz sorridente e falsamente ingênua era inconfundível. Ela olhou para frente e se deparou com Soujirou Seta, outro dos membros do Juppongatana assim como ela. Mas diferente dela Soujirou era o membro mais importante do grupo, ficando atrás somente do próprio Shishio. O jovem com aparência de dezesseis anos tinha cabelos pretos bem curtos, olhos negros e vestia um kimono azul simples. Poderia parecer um doce com seu sorriso juvenil e jeito educado, mas por trás daquela mascara de bom menino se escondia um assassino frio e calculista que era temido ate mesmo pelos seus próprios aliados do Juppongatana.

Soujirou se sentou sorridente a sua frente pegando um bolinho de arroz que estava na mesa e comendo.

- Isso é muito bom – disse com seu sorriso constante no rosto. Os sorrisos de soujirou eram como uma piada de mal gosto. Ele por dentro nunca sorria, ela não precisava ter os _olhos do coração_ de Usui para ver isso – espero que você não se importe se eu comer alguns Kamatari-san.

- Pode ficar com todos – ela empurrou o prato com os bolinhos de arroz para ele com um suspiro de frustração – eu queria Shishio-sama, não bolinhos...

Soujirou agradeceu e começou a come-los em silencio. Kamatari estava emburrada. Olhou para os lados distraída, depois se ocupou a observar o juppongatana. Soujirou comia distraidamente e parecia bem feliz com isso, como se aquilo o fizesse esquecer do resto do mundo, e como se os bolinhos fossem mais importantes do que todo o plano de Shishio e do Juppongatana.

- Você não veio ate esse fim de mundo para comer uns bolinhos Soujirou-san – ela o fitou irritada, aquele sorriso estampado na cara dele irritava qualquer um – diga logo porque veio e me deixe em paz.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, acabou de comer os bolinhos e depois limpou o rosto com um pano. Olhou para ela sorrindo como sempre antes de responder.

- Porque eu vim? Não é obvio? – o sorriso se alargou – para visitar você Kamatari-san. Como esta? Ainda emburrada porque Shishio-sama lhe ignora pelo visto.

Ela teria jogado sake na cara dele se ainda sobrasse algum. _Como esse pivete ousa dizer essas coisas rudes com esse sorriso angelical no rosto?!_ respirou fundo para não ter um ataque. Esperou se acalmar e então respondeu.

- Shishio-sama apenas não notou em mim ainda. Em breve Yumi-san estará cheia de rugas no rosto enquanto eu continuarei jovem e bela, e nesse dia será _ela_ a ignorada.

- Desejo-lhe sorte no amor Kamatari-san – ele sorriu daquele jeito educado e se levantou devagar – bom os bolinhos estavam ótimos e sua companhia também, mas antes que eu esqueça Shishio-sama me mandou dar uma mensagem para você.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao ouvir o nome de seu amado. _Eu posso agradar Shishio-sama enquanto a você Yumi-san? O que pode fazer alem de trocar as ataduras dele?_ pensou sorrindo maliciosa com triunfo.

- Qual a mensagem?

Ele pegou um pequeno envelope do kimono e colocou em cima da mesa.

- Akami Geiunsai. É um político de alta influencia da cidade de Edo. Conforme as informações que Henya conseguiu Geiunsai estará na província de Nara daqui a quinze dias. Ele viajara com um grupo de policias para escoltá-lo, mas isso não é problema para você não é mesmo Kamatari-san?

Ela pegou o envelope agora com um sorriso radiante no rosto, abraçando-o como se fosse uma carta de amor escrita pelo próprio Shishio.

- Aquele morcego velho do Henya não pode matar esse cara não foi? Não se preocupe Soujirou-chan eu matarei ele para o Shishio-sama!

Soujirou deu um ultimo sorriso, agradeceu os bolinhos mais uma vez, fez uma reverencia de despedida e se foi. Ela ainda ficou ali, sentada admirando o envelope, delirando de felicidade. Pediu mais duas garrafas de sake e as bebeu com um incrível bom humor, rindo sozinha e declarando seu amor para um Shishio invisível em um dialogo monologo.

Passado o efeito do sake (e da empolgação amorosa) ela se levantou e fitou sua companheira, sua fiel arma. Kamatari desenvolvera um estilo próprio de luta, usava uma enorme foice de madeira, a lamina não era curva como era de se esperar de uma foice, mas reta e larga. Ela era cortava em diagonal na ponta, como se fosse uma espada de cavaleiro que havia sido quebrada. Da extremidade da foice aonde tinha a lamina havia também uma longa corrente presa com quatro metros e meio de cumprimento e terminava com uma grande esfera de ferro. Da outra extremidade da foice havia duas pequenas pontas de ferro de aproximadamente quarenta centímetros, um utensílio que ela pouco usava nas lutas, mas tinha suas utilidades para se prender em correntes ou perfurar inimigos.

Ela pegou a arma e colocou nas costas, presa ao _obi_, a faixa do kimono que fica na cintura. Kamatari abriu o envelope que Soujirou lhe dera, nele havia alguns papeis, um deles tinha o desenho de Geiunsai, em outro um mapa marcado com a localidade aonde o político estaria, e em um terceiro um breve histórico sobre o político (esse ela amassou e jogou no chão depois de se entediar ao ler a terceira linha).

O encontro com Geiunsai seria daqui a quinze dias. Segundo os seus cálculos Kamatari chegaria em Nara em dez. Sorridente e cantarolando feliz ela se pós na estrada.

Chegou em Nara em onze dias. Se hospedou em uma estalagem de quinta e esperou impaciente e ansiosa a chegada de Geiunsai. Para ela a idéia de esperar um homem (que não fosse Shishio claro!) era absurda. Aquele político era muito rude ao obrigá-la a esperar demorados quatro dias, mas felizmente a espera angustiante terminou.

Geiunsai chegou com uma exagerada comitiva de duas dúzias de policiais. Veio em uma carroça, quando desceu Kamatari pode velo, era um homem de feições duras, porem ate que ela o considerou bonitinho mesmo tendo quarenta anos. Usava um óculos pequeno, seus olhos eram miúdos e puxados o que dava a impressão de estar sempre sorrindo (isso a fez lembrar um pouco Soujirou o que a fez rir imaginando se o garoto se tornaria assim quando crescesse) a pele de Geiunsai era branca, tinha estatura media e vestia uma farda azul.

Da carroça desceu também uma garota que Kamatari achou ridícula. A moça tinha um olhar serio no rosto, era loira com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis. Era estrangeira disso não tinha duvidas, na cintura carregava uma pistola estilizada, preta com detalhes em prata. Vestia uma roupa branca com uma abertura nas coxas.

_Uma guarda costas? Bom, melhor assim, pelo menos torna as coisas mais divertidas_. Não sabia quem era a loira, mas não a temia, era uma Juppongatana e mesmo armas de fogo seriam ineficazes contra ela.

Observou de longe Geiunsai e a estrangeira irem ate a grande casa que havia sido reservada para os dois e se acomodarem. Os guardas se dividiram e ficaram em seus postos, eles tinham katanas presas a cintura e estavam todos fardados com a roupa azul padrão da policia.

Estratégia nunca fora o forte de Kamatari, ou talvez fosse... a questão é que ela nunca tinha muita paciência para isso. Sendo assim o seu plano era simples. Entrar, anunciar seu trabalho com um sorriso animado, matar todo mundo e sair sorridente dali.

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Se aproximou da mansão aonde Geiunsai estava. Era uma mansão de dois andares, luxuosa, feita de pedra e com varias janelas. Quando os guardas a viram puxaram as katanas preocupados. Ela não podia culpá-los pela preocupação não era todo dia que uma linda moça carregando uma foice gigante viria ate eles matá-los.

- Parada! Quem é você!? – perguntou um deles. Seis dos policiais já haviam se reunido e faziam um semi-circulo a sua frente.

- Me chamo Honjou Kamatari – ela sorriu acenando para eles e piscou – mas podem me chamar de Kama-chan. Vim matar Geiunsai-san, mas já que vocês estão aqui aproveitarei para matá-los também!

Os guardas a olharam espantados. Kamatari brandiu a foice e com um movimento rápido ceifou a vida de dois deles em um piscar de olhos. Os demais tentaram reagir, mas ela moveu a foice com destreza matando os outros quatro que não mostraram a menor resistência perante a sua força e rapidez.

Geiunsai apareceu na janela do segundo andar assustado com a garota loira a seu lado. Ela parecia calma apesar da situação, disse algo em voz baixa para ele e depois se virou falando algo para outras pessoas que estavam no quarto, guardas provavelmente. Kamatari nem se preocupou em prestar atenção, não importava como agissem, jamais poderiam contra ela.

Ela se aproximou da mansão e destruiu a porta em pedaços com um único e potente ataque de sua corrente. Entrou sorridente olhando para mais uma dúzia de policiais que a esperavam com as katanas em mãos.

- Jamais passara por nós! – gritou um dos guardas, mas sua voz não saiu tão confiante quanto ele pretendia – nós estamos prontos para morrer para proteger Geiunsai-sama!

Kamatari riu, achava tão patéticos aqueles homens que davam sua vida por alguém que nem conheciam direito. _Eu morreria por Shishio-sama, mas ele é tudo por mim e eu o amo_.

- Ah... por favor. Vocês são apenas doze. Se queriam me matar deviam trazer ao menos mais uma centena – ela os olhou com desdém, não pareciam muito assustados, seria porque ela era uma mulher? Se fosse Anji eles com certeza estariam apavorados _e aquele monge é um pacifista ao contrario de mim_.

Eles partiram para o ataque e ela avançou mais rápida do que todos. Moveu sua foice matando a todos que estavam em seu caminho, enquanto isso a corrente cortava o ar acertando os inimigos mais distantes. Estava terminando de acabar com todos quando percebeu que dois novos policiais haviam aparecido por trás e estavam prestes a atacá-la pelas costas. _Que idiotas... sempre pensam que podem me pegar desse jeito_. Não era a primeira, e com certeza não seria a ultima vez que tentariam essa estratégia com ela. Kamatari apenas atacou com a corrente que fez um arco e atingiu os inimigos as suas costas derrubando-os.

Finalizou o ultimo guarda enfiando a lamina de sua foice na barriga do infeliz e depois analisou o ambiente.

- Hmmm quantos faltam mesmo? Matei seis na entrada, doze que me atacaram diretamente e mais aqueles dois covardes que vieram por trás – ela contou distraída nos dedos ate chegar a soma exata – vinte. Agora só faltam mais quatro e a estrangeira esquisita.

Ela subiu sorridente as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. Quando entrou no quarto os quatro guardas restantes partiram correndo para atacá-la como se já estivessem preparados para isso. Kamatari abateu dois com a corrente antes mesmo que se aproximassem, o terceiro teve as costelas perfuradas pela foice e o ultimo encontrou a morte nas duas pontas de ferro de sua arma que se cravaram em seu pescoço. Tudo não durou nem dez segundos.

Só restavam Geiunsai e a loira. O político estava aterrorizado e era tão patético que se urinava de medo. A moça parecia muito mais _homem_ do que ele, pois apesar de ver a pequena demonstração que Kamatari fizera ao matar os guardas, não demonstrava medo nem hesitação.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a loira com um olhar ameaçador que não fez Kamatari sentir um pingo de medo.

- Olhe, eu não sei como são as coisas lá na sua terra moça, mas aqui no Japão é falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes, alem do mais – ela suspirou frustrada – eu já disse meu nome. Hon-jou Ka-ma-ta-ri não é um nome complicado, ao menos tente _decorar_ ele!

A menina ignorou seu comentário. Sacou a pistola apontando para ela e perguntou novamente com aquele jeito autoritário de antes.

- Porque quer matar o senhor Geiunsai? Quem a mandou?

Pelo sotaque a garota deveria ser inglesa, ou franceça... Kamatari não sabia dizer, _também que importância faz? É tudo na Europa mesmo_. Para ela as terras alem do Japão não atraiam seu interesse. Nunca as vira, e provavelmente nunca as veria também.

- O "porque" eu não sei responder, Soujirou nunca me diz essas coisas... bom, talvez ela tenha dito naquele papel que me deu... - ela não se importava com essas coisas, pra que se importar? O divertido era matar mesmo, e alem disso estaria ganhando muitos pontos com Shishio.

- Soujirou? Soujirou Seta?! – exclamou Geiunsai ainda mais assustado, agora suas pernas tremiam _droga, só o nome daquele sorridente é mais assustador do que eu em pessoa!_ isso era frustrante – então uma _garota_ como você é subordinada de um Juppongatana?!

Aquilo a fez perder a paciência. _Agora sim eu tenho um porque para matar esse maldito! _

- Eu não sou subordinada de um Juppongatana. Eu _sou uma Juppongatana_!

Ela se preparou para o ataque, mas a estrangeira foi mais rápida. Em questões de segundos disparou todo o cartucho da arma em Kamatari. Ela bloqueou três projeteis com a foice, desviou de outros dois, mas o sexto a atingiu de raspão na coxa.

- Você é boa... acho que vou ter que levar isso a serio – Kamatari sorriu erguendo a foice com as duas mãos para cima – essa é minha melhor técnica. _Nada_ pode passar por ela loirinha nem. E quando digo isso estou incluindo suas queridas armas modernas.

A estrangeira sorriu em desafio, largou a pistola no chão e sacou mais duas pistolas que Kamatari nem sabia aonde ela as escondia. A garota começou a disparar, mas dessa vez foi Kamatari a mais rápida. Girou sua foice com velocidade, a ponta da arma estava voltada para baixo, e ao girar deslocava uma grande quantidade de ar formando um escudo intransponível.

Todos os disparos foram defletidos e quando a munição da garota acabou e ela largou as armas se preparando para pegar mais Kamatari atacou. Girou a foice lançando a corrente. A esfera de ferro acertou a barriga da loira que ficou sem ar e caiu de joelhos. Kamatari se aproximou olhando-a com superioridade de cima abaixo.

- Eu _disse_ que era intransponível não disse? – e ergueu a foice para dar o golpe de misericórdia – não se pode matar um Juppongatana apenas com isso... em breve Shishio-sama ira derrubar o governo fraco e corrupto deste pais, e quando isso acontecer eu estarei ao lado dele – e dito isso ela desceu a foice matando a garota.

Olhou para o lado e viu Geiunsai tremendo em um canto. Quando ela se aproximou ele tirou um bolo de dinheiro de suas roupas assustado.

- Tome! Fique com tudo! – sua voz tremia – eu posso lhe dar mais se quiser, apenas me poupe! Diga a shishio que eu morri. Eu sumo e juro que nunca mais piso em solo jap...

Ela decepou-o com um olhar de repugnância no rosto. A cabeça de Geiunsai rolou pelo chão antes que ele acabasse de falar. Seu corpo tombou como uma marionete velha.

- Homem desprezível, como ousa _pensar_ que eu trairia Shishio-sama? – ela chutou a cabeça com desprezo – se todos os políticos forem como você eu compreendo porque ele quer acabar com vocês...

Kamatari saiu de Nara naquela noite. Foi viajar para as fontes termais nas montanhas esperando uma nova convocação de Soujirou. Viu o garoto novamente seis messes depois, quando ele reuniu todos os Juppongatana e a convocou para participar de um ataque a Kyoto.

Esta seria a ultima vez que ela serviria ao Juppongatana. Shishio e seu grupo seriam derrotados e Kamatari passaria a trabalhar para o governo disfarçada de espia. Ela ainda lutaria muitas batalhas, e sua foice ceifaria a vida de muitas pessoas... isso era o que o futuro lhe reservada, mas ainda havia muito mais...


	4. Yumi

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta. Yumi não se sentia bem em estar ali, sem Shishio ao seu lado. O Juppongatana poderia ser, na teoria, um grupo de pessoas que desejavam derrubar o governo japonês, mas, na pratica era um grupo de _guerreiros_ que pretendiam derrubar o governo japonês.

Era por isso que Yumi nunca se sentia de fato um membro do Juppongatana, Era a esposa de Makoto Shishio, sua amante, amiga e confidente, mas _não era_ uma guerreira. Ela não compartilhava como todos os demais o sentimento do calor de uma luta, das chacinas e das inúmeras batalhas. Ela não sabia, e _jamais saberia_, como era matar, embora, se fosse por Shishio tiraria a vida de quantos soldados e políticos pudesse. Por ele, ela iria ate o inferno e não se arrependeria disso.

Aqueles pensamentos sempre a atingiam como uma espada em seu peito, mas ela os ignorou, como sempre fazia, e os jogou em algum canto escuro e esquecido de sua mente. Poderia não se sentir do Juppongatana, mas isso não significaria que deixaria que os demais soubessem disso.

Abriu a porta do grande salão e se deparou com uma visão que faria os políticos de todo Japão tremerem. Seis dos dez Juppongatana estavam reunidos.

Estavam todos espalhados pelo salão de reuniões da base secreta de Shishio. Anji, se encontrava sentado de pernas cruzadas na posição de lótus, absorto em uma meditação silenciosa. Usui também estava sentado no chão, a sua lança repousava ao seu lado, não muito longe de seu alcance. Em menos de um segundo o assassino poderia pegá-la para se defender de qualquer ataque, ou... atacar alguém.

Era de conhecimento de todos que Usui só entrara para o Juppongatna com uma condição: Poder atacar Shishio a qualquer momento. Yumi o odiava por isso. Por ela, o assassino deveria ser mantido longe, não importa qual habilidoso fosse. O pior é que ele r_ealmente era_, sendo depois de Shishio e Soujirou o matador mais eficiente do grupo.

Mas sempre que falava desse assunto com Shishio ele apenas ria e dizia que ela não deveria se preocupar. _Usui é um assassino, mas nunca será o meu assassino. Não digo isso porque ele não tem habilidade para me vencer, mas sim porque não tem coragem. Um assassino que não tem coragem para levantar sua espada contra seu inimigo é um lobo inofensivo. Uma criança com uma faca na mão e um desejo de me matar do fundo do coração é muito mais perigoso para mim do que Usui_. Eram essas as palavras de Shishio, e Yumi mesmo sem gostar do que ouvia se obrigava a tolerar a presença de assassino.

Pensou tudo aquilo enquanto o observava. Usui sorriu para ela o que a fez desviar o olhar com desgosto _maldito, parece que sabe tudo que se passa em minha cabeça!_ E de fato sabia. A habilidade secreta de Usui era os olhos do coração que permitiam a ele ver os sentimentos dos outros tão claramente quanto o preto no branco.

- Ah... é só a sem-sal da Yumi – disse uma voz com uma profunda decepção e deboche. Yumi olhou na direção da voz e encontrou Kamatari – vamos diga aonde esta o Shishio-sama... eu não viajei metade do Japão para ver uma cortesa idosa como você...

A raiva por Usui foi substituída pelo bom-humor. Kamatari era, ou melhor, _queria ser_, a sua rival amorosa. Era natural que as duas fossem rivais, mas tudo que Yumi sentia da garota era pena. Em primeiro lugar ela nem era uma garota _de verdade_. Era um homem extremamente afeminado. Para tornar a situação da coitada ainda pior Shishio não nutria por Kamatari nenhum amor. Para ele a membro do Juppongatana era como um animal divertido que ele apenas tratava bem, mas que nunca tivera seu amor verdadeiro.

Kamatari, que era conhecida como _a grande foice do Japão_ se vestia com roupas femininas. Tinha o cabelo preto curto e o corpo bem delicado. Era assombroso como ela conseguia carregar aquela foice enorme que era sua arma e ainda tinha uma corrente acoplada com tanta facilidade e destreza durante as lutas.

- Ao menos eu sou uma mulher de verdade - retrucou sorrindo maliciosamente. Sabia que esse era o maior ponto fraco dela e tocar naquele assunto delicado sempre a deixava furiosa.

A provocação funcionou perfeitamente bem, como sempre acontecia. Kamatari ficou vermelha de raiva batendo com força o cabo da foice no chão e gritando uma variedade de insultos, aos quais ninguém deu muita atenção. Chou Sawagejou, outro dos membros do Juppongatana conhecido como _colecionador de espadas_ estava em pé encostado na parede admirando uma de suas belas armas. Henya estava imóvel e silencioso, o Juppongatana vestia uma roupa negra que lhe escondia todo o corpo. Soujirou apenas sorria mais um de seus sorrisos frios e enigmáticos, Yumi achava que ele estava rindo de Kamatari, mas como ele _sempre_ estava sorrindo era difícil dizer.

- Não fique irritada Kamatari-san – disse o garoto que apesar de ser o mais jovem dentre os ali presentes era também o mais forte – quando você morrer poderá reencarnar como uma mulher se Buda lhe der essa honra.

A grande foice do Japão olhou para Soujirou com uma mistura de raiva e esperança. Ela parecia em duvida sobre o que sentir.

- Obrigada Soujirou-chan você é muito mais educado do que _uma certa mulher_. E, diferentemente dessa certa mulher eu posso ajudar Shishio-sama a conseguir derrubar o governo do Japão.- sorriu devolvendoa malicia. Dessa vez foi Yumi quem ficou vermelha de raiva, esse era o _seu_ ponto fraco.

Era nesse único aspecto que Yumi sentia inveja de Kamatari. A garota podia ser uma pessoa frustrada com seu sexo e suas relações amorosas, mas isso não a impedia de ter razão. Yumi nunca pode realmente ajudar Shishio em nada. Cuidava de suas feridas, lhe dava conselhos e também todo o seu amor... mas na pratica do que isso servia? Todos os Juppongatanas (com exceção de Usui que não valia nada) tinham o mesmo desejo ardente de mudar o Japão. E, sob a liderança de Shishio não mediam esforços para conseguirem realizar seu sonho, algo que muitos acreditavam ser uma utopia.

- Olhe aqui seu travesti perfumado eu não vou permitir...!

- Façam silencio – gritou Anji interrompendo bruscamente sua meditação. Não havia sido exatamente uma ordem, mas a voz do monge era tão forte e cheia de força que ela acabou se calando. Anji era um dos Juppongatanas que Yumi mais gostava. O monge tinha sua admiração. Ele era uma boa pessoa e não matava apenas por prazer como a maioria dos outros. Tinha um ideal e uma filosofia de vida e as seguia fielmente.

Um longo silencio se fez no aposento. O único só que podia ser ouvido era de Chou que amolava sua espada distraidamente. Com um tom de voz mais baixo e controlado Anji prosseguiu.

- Daqui a apenas seis messes atacaremos Kyoto. Ate lá temos que nos manter unidos. Será apenas com a cooperação de todos que conseguiremos derrubar o governo japonês que a muito já esta corrompido por homens cruéis no poder.

Um brilho de interesse iluminou o rosto de Chou. O colecionador de espadas deixou de amolar sua arma voltando a embainha-la. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, para cada um dos presentes demoradamente, e então falou.

- Falando nisso eu queria saber porque cada um de vocês entrou no Juppongatana – perguntou em um tom despreocupado – já estamos juntos a algum tempo e é engraçado que mesmo nós sendo um grupo não parecemos unidos de verdade... quero dizer estamos do lado de Shishio e bla-bla-bla... mas ninguém esta aqui _apenas_ por causa dele, temos nossas convicções próprias e...

- Eu estou aqui apenas por Shishio! – respondeu Yumi com veemência. As palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo dela pensar em pronunciá-las.

- Eu faço tudo por Shisio-sama! – respondeu Kamatari com a mesma paixão. As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo o que desagradou a ambas.

Chou revirou os olhou claramente pensando que aquele era um motivo bem estúpido para se participar do Juppongatana.

- Bem meninas... apenas vocês duas são mulheres apaixonadas. Pelo que sei pessoas assim sempre fazem coisas bem idiotas.

Kamatari fechou a cara e retrucou.

- Existe melhor motivo que o amor? Porque você não diz o _seu_ motivo de entrar para o Juppongatana ? - ela virou a cara irritada – aposto que _esse sim_ será um motivo idiota.

Ele apenas riu como se houvesse ouvido uma piada muito divertida. Yumi e Kamatari o olharam seriamente, então deu de ombros e respondeu.

- Não disse que o amor era um motivo idiota Kamatari, mas sim que o amor de uma mulher apaixonada é. Eu faço o que faço por amor, acreditem ou não...

- Eu não acredito – respondeu Yumi de forma rápida e direta. Chou não se importou com a resposta e continuou falando como se ela nada houvesse dito.

- O meu amor porem é pelas espadas – Ao dizer isso ele se calou, mas como ninguém ali presente pareceu entender o que uma coisa tinha haver com a outra foi forçado a abranger sua explicação – é simples. No governo atual as espadas se tornaram armas obsoletas. É proibido sair na rua portando uma... e isso para um colecionador é a pior coisa que pode acontecer. Preciso aumentar minha coleção, e se para isso tiver que derrubar um governo... que seja.

_Esse sim é um motivo idiota_ pensou Yumi. Realmente nunca entenderia os homens. Nem mesmo Shishio que ela amava do fundo do coração era completamente compreendido por ela. Yumi entendia o amor que ele tinha por ela, e aquilo que os dois partilhavam, mas, como guerreiro ele era um estranho para ela. _Não entendo esse lado dele, e sei que nunca irei entender_ isso a deixava triste, mas era algo com que era forçada a conviver _Kamatari também compartilha desse lado com ele,_ ambos tinham o mesmo desejo por lutas, embora as motivações que impulsionavam a cada um fossem bem diferentes. Novamente o ciúme voltou a castiga-la, mas ela sabia que não deveria sentir isso. Shishio a amava como nunca amara alguém, e por mais sanguinário que fosse, ninguém poderia dizer que esse amor não era legitimo e belo. Isso era algo que Kamatari _nunca_ teria.

- Não sei porque se interessa tanto por isso Chou-san – respondeu Soujirou com seu costumeiro sorriso de esfinge – um espadachim deve ter apenas _uma_ espada. Existe uma ligação especial entre o espadachim e sua espada. Ter tantas armas como você tem não passa de traição com sua espada favorita, ou então, você não nutre um sentimento forte por nenhuma delas. Não sei qual das duas opções é pior.

Usui riu, seu riso era rouco e fez com que Yumi sentisse desprezo dele. Quase tudo naquele homem a faziam sentir isso.

No fundo ela tinha medo de Usui, nunca ficava a sós com ele. _Se ficasse ele me mataria da mesma forma que deseja matar Shishio_.

- Ohhh... tenho que concordar com Soujirou nesse ponto – ele tocou em sua lança apenas com a ponta dos dedos, como se acaricia-se a arma – já que todos estão falando seus motivos eu também direi os meus... – voltou a rir, mas agora a risada tinha um aspecto muito mais cruel – não entrei para o Juppongatana por um ideal como vocês. Para mim existe pouca, ou nenhuma importância o rumo que o Japão tome.

- Como não importa? – protestou Kamatari indignada – você vive nesse pais mesmo que não queira. É claro que importa! Acha que as coisas não mudaram com a restauração Meiji? Não ouviu o que Chou disse? As espadas estão se tornando obsoletas, e isso diz respeito a assassinos como você. O que fará de agora em diante? Talvez se esconda atrás desse casco de tartaruga que usa nas costas é finja ser uma tartaruga – disse rindo da própria piada. Chou riu junto, mas ninguém mais seguiu o ato – seria uma decisão inteligente, ao menos as tartarugas continuam uteis nesses novos tempos!

Usui riu em resposta, uma risada irônica e fria.

- Enquanto houverem pessoas que caminhem por essa terra – disse com um tom baixo. Uma profecia macabra – minha lança terá sangue para se fartar. Para mim isso é tudo que importa.

Yumi captou as palavras não ditas _é o sangue de Shishio que importa para ele mais do que qualquer outro,_ uma fúria e um ódio tomaram conta de si. Mais uma vez desejou ser como Kamatari _se eu tivesse uma arma e soubesse lutar mataria ele agora mesmo_ só a ideia de ver aquele parasita, aquela cobra traiçoeira, ao lado de Shishio já lhe causava nojo.

Sentiu um olhar pousado em si. Ela virou o rosto e percebeu que era Anji que a olhava. O monge compreendia como ela se sentia. Ele não amava Shishio como ela, mas sentia o mesmo desprezo que pelo usuário dos olhos do coração.

- Faço o que faço porque acredito que construiremos um país melhor – disse em seu tom moderado. Continuava sentado na pose de lótus, imóvel, imperturbável... como o próprio Buda – teremos que causar morte e sofrimento, mas será em prol de um bem maior. Carregarei o sofrimento daqueles que machucamos ate o tumulo e rezarei por eles ate meu ultimo suspiro.

Todos haviam falado, com exceção apenas de Soujirou e Henya. Yumi não conhecia profundamente Soujirou, talvez ninguém o conhecesse, nem mesmo _ele_ devia entender a si mesmo. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Soujirou _respeitava_ Shishio. Ele o seguiria. Essa lealdade era algo que ela sabia não ter preço.

- Não tenho nenhuma razão em especial para fazer o que faço – respondeu Henya com sua grave –não faço por Shishio, embora siga as ordens dele... acho que apenas quero ver do que resultara isso tudo.

- Esse é o motivo mais idiota que eu ouvi. Mais idiota do que o do Chou – disse Kamatari revirando os olhos – esta fazendo isso apenas por _curiosidade _então?

- Sim, acho que essa palavra expressa bem meus motivos – respondeu com descaso e depois se voltou ao seu silencio espectral.

Todos os olhares então se voltaram para Soujirou. O garoto olhou para os Juppongatanas ao seu redor com sua inocência infantil.

- Quanta expectativa para minha resposta – sorriu de forma meiga –porque será que entrei nesse grupo? Nunca pensei muito no assunto...

- Tire esse sorrisinho falso da cara e responda! – retrucou Chou irritado – assim parece que você é melhor que nós por não ter falado!

Soujirou apoiou o queixo no dedo indicador fazendo uma expressão pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos refletindo sorriu de volta para todos.

- Verdade Chou-san, como sou de fato melhor que vocês então não preciso responder.

E não houve mesmo resposta. Yumi se sentiu decepcionada com isso pois desejaria mesmo saber o que Soujirou diria, embora soubesse que ele provavelmente mentiria, não contando seus reais objetivos, ou, falaria de forma enigmática e vaga.

Ninguém mais falou muita coisa desde então. Todos se fecharam em suas mentes. _Apesar do objetivo em comum o Juppongatana tem membros completamente diferentes_ pensou consigo mesma. Se não fosse uma personalidade forte como a de Shishio, existiria mais alguém capaz de juntar aquele grupo de assassinos e fazê-los trabalhar em equipe? Yumi duvidava disso.

Ela também se recolheu aos seus pensamentos. Sua memória a levou ao tempo em que conhecera Shishio. Era apenas uma cortesa, uma prostituta, inteligente e refinada claro, mas mesmo assim uma prostituta.

Shishio a amara pelo que ela era, a amara por inteiro, e esse amor fora correspondido. Ela era bela, mas Shishio tinha um corpo tão deplorável por causa das intensas queimaduras que muitas prostitutas se recusavam a dormir com ele, não importando qual alto ele pagasse.

Yumi não estava entre elas. Se uniu a Shishio e desde cedo o amor brotou no coração dos dois. Ele era tudo para ela. Yumi admirava tudo em Shishio, seu senso de justiça, sua força e perseverança para alcançar seus ideais, sua inteligência, sua habilidade com a espada... um homem como Makoto Shishio era um líder nato, uma daquelas pessoas que o mundo nunca vera jamais igual.

Mas se por um lado isso a fazia ama-lo ainda mais e a enchia de orgulho, por outro era a fonte de um indescritível sofrimento. Shishio não viveria muito. Sua vida estava nas guerras, em seu ideal, e cedo ou tarde alguém apareceria para detê-lo. Yumi convivia com o constante medo de que, como muitos idealizadores, Shishio não vivesse o suficiente para ver seu sonho concretizado. Esse medo era como um ogro que a farejava a noite, sempre rondando a sua cama. Ela nunca se via livre desse sentimento, embora, quando estava sozinha com ele, em seus braços, todas suas preocupações e incertezas desaparecessem.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do aposento aonde estava foi aberta. Shishio entrou, acompanhado de Hoji, seu inseparável companheiro. Houji acreditava piamente que o Japão poderia mudar, se tornar mais justo do que era. E ele acreditava que era Shishio o único homem capaz de realizar essa mudança.

- Vejo que estão quase todos aqui... – disse Shishio com um ar confiante e determinado. Era possível ver em seus olhos o fervor com que ele via aquele momento -... meu precioso Juppongatana que eu demorei tanto tempo para reunir.

- Shishio-sama! – Kamatari correu ate ele em uma felicidade sem igual. Shishio apenas sorriu para ela o que a fez ficar com seus olhos vidrados de admiração. Ele tocou na cabeça dela com carinho, como se faz a uma criança.

_Ela é como uma irmã mais nova para ele ou apenas alguém que ele tem carinho_ pensou enciumada, embora no fundo soubesse que Kamatari jamais ocuparia o lugar que ela própria ocupava no coração de Shishio. Era difícil conter um sentimento, mesmo quando era completamente irracional e sem sentido.

Shishio deixou de lado o carinho com Kamatari. Seu olhar se tornou serio e ele olhou para todos os presentes com um imenso orgulho.

- Anji, Henya, Chou – cada vez que dizia um nome demorava seu olhar sobre a pessoa, e, apesar de ser apenas uma palavra que dirigia a cada um ela era dita com tanta força que encorajava a todos – Usui, Kamatari, Yumi, Houji e Soujirou. Daqui a seis messes nos invadiremos Kyoto. Todos sabem os papeis que irão exercer. Talvez hajam imprevistos e obstáculos inesperados. Talvez tenhamos que mudar tudo que planejamos ate aqui... mas, tenho certeza que juntos derrubaremos o governo japonês. Destruiremos, esse sistema de mentiras e trapaças que corrompeu nosso pais a tantos séculos e construiremos um sistema justo – fez uma pausa e quando voltou a falar elevou sua voz ainda mais ao ponto de estar quase gritando – a restauração Meiji disse que um homem com uma espada não pode mudar o mundo, mas eu discordo! O Juppongatana, as _dez espadas de elite_, ira mudar o Japão! Nós incendiaremos Kyoto e mataremos todos que se opuserem a nós! Poderemos ser chamados de tiranos e de assassinos por nossos contemporâneos, mas a historia dirá que nós fomos heróis!

Yumi ouviu aquelas palavras maravilhada. Não importava o que acontecesse no futuro. Não importave que eles fracassassem e todos os ali presentes morressem. Nada disso tiraria a beleza daquele momento. O Juppongatana estava unido, ela sentira isso. Ao menos naquele momento ele estava _perfeitamente_ unido. Não eram mais as dez espadas de elite, mas sim uma única espada forjada com a força de todos. Ele era a espada que iria ceifar para sempre o mal do Japão.


End file.
